


Blow Them Away

by vintagecassettes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, One Shot, Public Speaking, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagecassettes/pseuds/vintagecassettes
Summary: "You got this Ev. Blow them away." Connor said with an encouraging smile, as Evan hesitantly launched into the speech they had rehearsed a million times.Evan needs help focusing on something during his speech that WON'T give him a fucking panic attack. Connor knows just the thing.Dear Evan Hansen tree bros oneshot!!!





	Blow Them Away

**Author's Note:**

> aadkhjerlkhwerlw okAY HERE WE GO  
> DEAR EVAN HANSEN ONE SHOT  
> i was listening to disappear and i had the stupid idea like- how can someone with severe social anxiety give a speech in front of probably thousands of people and not have a panic attack???  
> then i thought. what if connor was right there and he was talking to him and that's how because he's focused on connor not the audience  
> anwkjfwe anyway have this thing i wrote in literally a few hours

“Come on, Evan, you can do it. One more time, read it back to me.”

“Connor we’ve been working at this for hours, I, I can’t- I can’t just keep on doing it if I know I’m not going to do any better. Everyone will be staring at me, Hundreds of people, thousands maybe, I-” Evan’s face twisted into a clenched, anxious expression as he desperately fought back tears. He hated crying in front of Connor, even if he’s done so several times now. It just always feels so embarrassing.

“Evan…” Connor sighed, the ghost teen averting his eyes for a moment. “...You know what? I have an idea.”

Sniffling and wiping his eyes of any tears that were forming, puffy gray eyes met misty brown ones. “You- you do…?”

With a smirk, Connor floated up in front of Evan. “Don’t imagine any audience this time. Imagine standing on the stage, with nothing but a black abyss beyond you and the shining lights.” The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“C-Connor, what…?”

 

“Ah ah! I’m not done.” Smirking, Connor stood up tall and proud, a couple feet in front of him. “Instead, talk to me. Tell me about the Connor Project. Tell me the purpose behind it.”

Suddenly Evan’s eyes lit up. “Connor that’s brilliant!”

The taller boy let out a laugh, running his fingers through his translucent hair. “Yeah, I know it is! And if you want, I can be standing right in front of you at the actual speech, too. Give you something to focus on.”

A light blush tingled across Evan’s cheeks. “I mean, if you’re okay with that…”

“Why are you blushing, Tree Boy~?” Connor purred teasingly. “Come on, we gotta keep practicing.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Several hours later, Evan was finally satisfied enough with his speech to stop for the night. Now in his pajamas (which consist of a huge t-shirt and his boxers), he curls up in bed, sighing as he feels the ball of cold, uncontrollable, dark anxiety grow just a bit more at the prospect of his speech.

He feels his covers shift. It’s Connor again, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Still anxious?”

Evan nodded weakly.

With an understanding sigh, Connor moves underneath Evan’s covers and hugs him close, interlocking his long, thin legs with the shorter boys’ stockier ones. “It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll be there the entire time, and you won’t have to be up there talking any longer than it takes to do the speech. You’ll be okay.”

Funny how Connor seemed to have a habit of soothing his anxieties, even when it seemed like nothing would help. He relaxed into the other boys’ arms. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. “...thank you, Connor…”

A small smile crosses Connor’s face as he holds Evan protectively in his arms while he falls asleep.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Finally, the day had come.

The stage was just as bright as he desperately hoped it wouldn’t be.

As he felt his anxiety quickly rising- he could still see just about everyone in the auditorium- he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. “You okay Ev?” It was Connor. Evan forced a deep breath, and felt some of his anxiety melt away just with Connor’s mere presence.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m- I’m fine. You’re gonna stay, right?” Evan looked at Connor anxiously, to which the other replied with a small smile.

“Yes, Evan. I’m right here.” He said with a chuckle. “Now get out there, Tree Boy, you’re on~”

Evan’s wide eyes shifted toward the front of the stage. They were calling him out, with huge smiles on their faces. Managing a weak smile of his own, Evan walked out to the microphone.

“H-hey- Hey, everyone! Um, my name is Evan- Evan Hansen, and I’m the founder of the Connor Project.” Connor slowly floated in front of him. “Uh- I’m here today to talk to you about the ideals that Connor and I shared, that motivated me to- to get this started.”

“You got this Ev. Blow them away.” Connor said with an encouraging smile, as Evan hesitantly launched into the speech they had rehearsed a million times.

“Have you ever felt like… nobody was there?”

**Author's Note:**

> that was it!!! if you wanna see more musical fics/oneshots pls pls pls let me know and mAYBE GIVE ME PROMPTS WITH SHIPS--  
> I'll probably do them even if I don't really ship it but will you know if I do or not? nO BECAUSE I WON'T SAY muahahahah  
> I. sound like a goddamn psychopath. anyway augh i'm sorry  
> Also I promise future oneshots will be longer than this one??


End file.
